Hidden truth lies in your words
by Gabriela Grant
Summary: When you lie and still you say the truth. They hate each other like it is supposed to. But then, they love each other, and it's not magic or Destiny, but they have to figure it how they fell in love with each other. Rated M for safety. Boy's Love, you've been warned. Constructive criticism accepted. Enjoy.
1. Episode I

**Author's Note:** Hello, my name is Gabriela and this is a Fruits Basket Fanfiction. This was written years ago, and I never felt like publishing it, but as for now this is the time so give it a shot.

This is part I of a series of episodes (till now just two) and I don't know if it is already completed or not, as I really wanted to make a part three but I never find inspiration. So at this time, this story is finished already.

Constructive criticism is always accepted. Feel free to say whatever you want. And sorry, my English is not the best but I hope it is still understandable.

Enjoy!

* * *

_ Hidden truth lies in your words_

_~x~ a Fruits Basket episode ~x~_

Theirs noses were now merely touching, breathes collided in the exiguous space between their faces, their lips barely separated as the younger boy was expecting the so wanted moment. Yuki could feel the warm and reluctant breath of the red headed boy above him stroking is cheek, leading him to desire that piece of flesh above his lips, demanding his own, he could see the effort Kyo was making to contain him, to control the already uncontrolled situation.

"Damn... I h-hate you", he exhaled when he opened his big and stormy orange eyes, struggling with his own words at the moment they come into his anxious mouth; the sound came as if he was angry with the grey haired boy, the conflict between is feelings inside of his stomach making him almost dizzy, his contrary thoughts expressed in his transfigured features.

The thinner boy didn't answer; instead of saying something that would piss him off and make Kyo run away, he gave him a mischievous smirk as he began to diminish the space between them, his hands resting in the taller boy's cheeks as Kyo looked at him confused, seeming upset. Yuki knew the lies behind his words, the truth hidden beneath his actions; he knew he could answer, a cold and acid response he was capable of, but he knew him better so he wouldn't give Kyo what he wanted – a motive to really hate him even more and storm off the room, not now that they were already in each other arms looking deeply in the other eyes as if they were misunderstood lovers, as if their love was much painful than joyful (in some parts it was indeed).

Kyo was looking in the amethyst eyes in front of him like he was searching for some sort of answer to his endless questions, ignoring his feelings bubbling and exploding at the mere touch of the slim and delicate hands of his younger cousin.

A sparkle flew trough is purpled-grey eyes giving Kyo the sign of a sudden change: Yuki approached even more their faces, sealing their lips together delicately and cautiously. Yuki closed his eyes so he couldn't see the fire finally exploding in the turbulent orange eyes of the cat. Kyo's hands abruptly surrounded the paler body beneath him, joining their bodies until it was impossible for both of them to breathe. Taking this as an incentive to move on, Yuki deepened the kiss, touching the lower lip of the taller boy with his own tongue asking permission. Kyo acceded to the request, melting in the experienced mouth of the rat until he regained his composure and began to dispute the control that Yuki was enjoying in having.

Both of them were lost in each other lips, as if the world outside didn't matter anymore; pride and prejudice of the zodiac aside, they were knowing the other as it was the first time, as equals, as boys, as lovers, not as cursed animals anymore. They were the kind and patient but hurt person Kyo was seeing, and the noisy and troublesome but loving person Yuki was in front of, not the stupid cat or the damn rat. They were the two faces of the same coin, love and hate walking side by side, trying to equilibrate the painful things of life with the small moments of joy like this.

End of part I


	2. Episode II

**Author's Note: **second episode of this series. Hope you like it.

Oh, and I don't own Kyo, or Yuuki, neither Fruits Basket. They all are owned by their respective creators. This is just for fun. However this series were written by me.

* * *

_Turning point_

_~x~ a Fruits Basket episode ~x~_

Yuki was sitting on his lap, curled up like a fur ball in his harms, both of the teenage boys sitting on the leather couch under a nappy blanket. Kyo was watching TV, seeming distracted by whatever was on the shinning screen.

The silver haired boy couldn't take his eyes off the older cousin, admiring his almost relaxed features; he let a little sigh escape from his lips noticing his heart racing in his chest, violently against his ribs, he could barely breath every time he lost himself in thoughts when looking at Kyo's vaguely rude but stunning features. At the same time, he felt the yet foreign urgency of touch Kyo's soft skin, making a surly face when he raised his fingertips to rest in Kyo's cheek in a soft caress.

Kyo fought against a shiver that crossed him from his head to toe, trying not to show the emotions Yuki's warm touch gave him. His eyes danced, thrilled, to the boy in his lap, retreating as fast as he could to the television in front of them, as if he was running from meeting Yuki's amethyst eyes.

Yuki let a smirk escape, hiding a wave of pleasure that was running through his body when noticed the uncomfortable but content Kyo, whose breath was already accelerated, his chest making quick up and down moves. The grey haired boy suddenly loved the view he was getting from Kyo, so he curled up a little more in Kyo's arms, bringing their bodies closer.

Feeling quite uncomfortable, but not properly disgusted, Kyo tried to move, but the trepidation of his own body only approached even more the two boys.

Yuki stared into Kyo's bright orange eyes, feeling the nervousness the possessed by the cat's spirit was emanating. Kyo seemed, at Yuki's eyes, almost scared - confused about something Yuki couldn't reach at the time by the look in his eyes. So he kept looking for whatever was disturbing the vivacity of Kyo's eyes, making them darker than when they used to fight, but it was all in vain, he couldn't figure it out.

~x~

Tumultuous emotions were revolving inside of Kyo's stomach, making him almost sick, dizzy, from the back and forward feelings in his heart. There were warm and kind feelings filling up his heart like air filling up a balloon, turning it so big he couldn't handle it in his little chest for so much love, and with the pure sensations as happiness, love and affection also came out lightness. He felt almost relieved when those feelings were taking control of his damaged heart. But sometimes darker emotions took charge like hate, himself: the hate of the cat and rat. That hate was so powerful that he could see Yuki's eyes recognizing it in his own, as if the love they shared wasn't enough to make such ancient hatred fade away: it was something transcendent to them, and both boys agreed, although they stopped denying it, recognizing that their hate for each other was part of both cat and rat's personality, they wouldn't let their hatred take control of themselves for the sake of their relationship. Suspicion and pain were there too. Kyo couldn't help it: he always felt like Yuki was making a fool of him, playing with his feelings, although he knew Yuki was constantly proving the contrary; he still couldn't trust him full percent. He was always expecting the day Yuki would break his heart, and with that feeling inside of his mind he couldn't give his heart away; at least, not yet. But he knew Yuki wasn't also giving his heart to him, and that was due to their painful past. The scars were still fresh; both of them were still bleeding from the wounds others and themselves had opened along their childhood since they were born among the Sohma family. On the other hand, Kyo felt _desire_ that consumed his soul like a sinful languid fire that ran through his veins, masochistically slow, making his burning blood rush to his pants, when he was with the rat. Desire was a contradictory feeling, itself: when he desired Yuki like _this_ he felt as he was light headed and at the same time like his chest was under weight, pulling him to the ground... or to Yuki. All he could think about was want Yuki, want to kiss him harshly, softly, eagerly, delicately... and then he blamed himself for letting those stupid, irrational thoughts come to his mind, clouding his senses, for wanting such frivolous things from Yuki, for desiring his male cousin so much it burnt in his chest. Oh, it really consumed him inside, and that was quite obvious in his contorted face in pain.

"What are you doing to me?" Kyo asked silently while watching Yuki's features contemplating him.

~x~

Questions were also forming in Yuki's mind, asking the reason Kyo was taking so long lost in his own thoughts. Sometimes, the paler boy whished to be in the neko's conscience to know what were made of his inner fights Kyo everyday struggled with, leaving him exasperated. But he could understand what was up in Kyo's mind, as feelings were quite confusing for the rational rat too.

In the first place, Yuki couldn't tell why he fell in love with Kyo, yet. All he knew was that the feeling was so overwhelming, so powerful that it could surpass even his darkest memories of an abusing past at Akito's hands. Which sometimes scared the hell out of Yuki, like he was often lost in love when looking at Kyo, where were always pain in the reality of his life. However, by some magic unknown reason, he trusted Kyo. He knew the cat was more introverted and scared than he showed to be, he knew his wild spirit wouldn't let himself trust anyone who wasn't worthy, the same with his heart. Yuki also knew Kyo was waiting for the first time Yuki would break his heart, and because of that he was also very contained in his actions around the silver haired boy.

Sometimes like these when emotions were so overpowering it made him forget how to breathe, Yuki felt the urgency of hating Kyo for making him love the cat this much. He wanted to discover what about the warm waves Kyo was always emanating from his body, waves that surrounded Yuki making him realize, ironically, he was as cold as snow can be. He wanted to know why Kyo, even though he was hurt from his past, was always able to explode in a bunch of emotions of the moment, bad and good ones, when all Yuki could do was giving others an automatic, cold smirk even if he was annoyed or happy, just to be polite or just for the fact he didn't know how to smile sincerely, like Kyo did.

Suddenly, Yuki was having a revelation. Sure, he had considered that a magic unknown reason made him fell in love with Kyo, but he didn't think that Kyo, himself, could make him fell in love like this. Why everything in their lives had to be in the hands of Destiny? Couldn't people he was surrounded with make interference once in a while? If not, why Yuki Sohma, possessed by the rat's spirit, was in love with Kyo Sohma, possessed by the cat's? It's a cliché, but Yuki knew opposites would always attract and be attracted by each other, but that didn't quite fit in a cat and rat relationship. The rat would be always the prey of the cat, even if it was smarter than the agile feline ("sorry, Kyo", Yuki apologized mentally feeling guilty to admit that, even if not in a loud voice). Destiny wouldn't ever make them fell in love by each other, so Yuki could see it clearly now. It wasn't the spirits that defined cat and rat for generations; it was, instead, the persons themselves that were possessed by them. Yuki and Kyo were brave enough to disarm their barriers and give up to the want of seeing the other as a person and not as an animal. Their ancients gave up to hatred, and that had brought more pain and hatred. Kyo and Yuki had given up to love and that was bringing happiness and peace among them.

Yuki realized that were Kyo's warm, and bright way of living that made him fell for him; the smile in his face when someone did something he liked, or his angry face and unpolished words that came out of his mouth every single time something pissed him off, his kindness with animals in general, except mice which Kyo was getting along better now, his soft touches, his tender kisses, his embarrassed way of hugging Yuki, or his fervent passion when things were about to getting out of control in hot, sweaty making out sessions, even the fights, verbal and physical, they also shared once in a while, little things Kyo did that made him grow in Yuki's consideration, making the younger cousin see the tanned boy as a hot headed, loving and kind person and not as cat, anymore. Oh, Yuki was sure now: he could give Kyo his heart, confident that Kyo wouldn't break it or return it in pieces. Yuki love Kyo with all his strength and not because of the hand of Destiny, but because Kyo showed he was worthy of his love.

Yuki raised his face to meet Kyo's, their eyes staring into each other. Yuki smiled, a little blush dying his cheeks that he hid in Kyo's t-shirt. Kyo looked at him confused, shrank his shoulders and rested his chin happily in the paler boy's silver hair.

Yuki lift his neck so his lips met the soft skin of Kyo's, leaving there a trace of kisses, starting near the jugular till his lips were beneath Kyo's. There Yuki opened his purplish grey eyes, meeting the inquisitors of Kyo and said, with an open and honest smile illuminating his usual gloomy features: "I love you, Kyo Sohma". His revelation was strong and he could say it one hundred times; it would never seemed forced or not sincere.

Yuki didn't give time to Kyo gain his composure again, so he could kiss him straight in his lips, kisses that were gentle and kind, soft as a wing of a butterfly. Kyo melted, given up to his lip's assaulter, knowing it was a matter of time for him to kiss him back, and more intensely, too. So he embraced Yuki in his arms, letting the silver haired boy take charge of it: Yuki kissed his temples, then his eyelids, nose, cheeks and then passed to his neck, his ears whispering silly "I love yous" and then he brushed Kyo's lips with is own, looking in the older cousin's eyes at the same time, showing confidence and courage by letting is lover know: "I", he said, followed by a quick, delicate kiss, "love", another kiss was deposited above Kyo's lips, "You".

Yuki stopped, waiting for an answer from Kyo, expecting anxiously, in the bottom of his guts, he could hear the seriousness of his confession, and then run away from him, scared. But that didn't happen, Kyo held Yuki tighter, pulling his porcelain face to his, crashing their lips together, demanding Yuki's with palpable urgency and need.

Things were getting intense, with Yuki sitting on Kyo's lap, his legs pulled apart to embrace the orange haired boy's waist, pressing their groins together, their lips colliding in the exiguous space between them, both of them wanting more friction they urgently needed at each move. Gasps of pleasure were escaping by both of their mouths while kissing, licking and sucking in the other's lips and skin.

Kyo's hands were in the back of Yuki, pushing him just a little bit closer, trying to diminish even more the space between them and get a little more of _that_ contact which was driving Kyo in the road of insanity.

Yuki was becoming mad of so much pleasure too, his hands locked around the hair on the back of Kyo's neck, trying to pull the orange haired boy's face to his, to let him kiss him hard and soft, lustful and delicately at the same time, not getting in with the speed both of the boys needed.

Realizing their own moves, and guessing the end of it, both boys pulled apart, gasping for air. Yuki's amethyst eyes were refulgent with happiness, shinning like the two little precious gems they were and illuminating his face like Kyo loved to see it. The bright red orange eyes of Kyo were darkened by the stains of lust present in them, his lips swollen and his hair in a mess Yuki was glad to make. Kyo seemed even more wild and feline when he was excited and, as far as Yuki could _feel_, Kyo was indeed excited... very excited.

Yuki threw a suggestive look at the spot where their bodies were connected, licking his lips, swallowing loudly: he wanted him. Kyo's vision of a horny Yuki made him shiver, but he liked it: Yuki didn't seem as sinless as ever, his magic and pure aura, Akito was always defending, wasn't there anymore. Yuki was surrounded by lustful purple, emanating waves of desire from every pore of him, he didn't seem so damn innocent as he always seemed to be and Kyo's mind was already wandering through all the things Kyo would do to that horny piece of mouse. Kyo tried to contain himself, slapping mentally his thoughts away, and along his painful journey he found something he was thinking of earlier: he was afraid of Yuki, not Yuki, but afraid of giving his heart to him. Yuki already did, so it was unfair he couldn't give his in return.

Yuki pinned Kyo up in the sofa, but this last held his hands between them, stopping Yuki's advance. The younger cousin froze inside: insecurities trying to make his moves, installing the fear of rejection in his stomach. Yuki was feeling suddenly sick, but he was stronger than that, he might be afraid of Kyo say no to what they were doing, but he was sure Kyo liked him, so, even if it was a little, Kyo would never hurt him, not when he let Yuki say that he loved him.

Kyo looked straight in Yuki's eyes, making an effort to be understood: "You know there's no turning back now, don't you?" He asked firmly, but his voice shook a little with the embarrassment.

Both of them knew he wasn't quite asking about what the two were doing and what it was leading them to, but he wanted to be sure about that.

Yuki smiled, part of him relieved, part of him laughing because of Kyo's insecure face which was adorable when showing such lack of confidence and awkwardness.

"Kyo Sohma", his thumb caressed gently the upper lip of the interpolated, "I'm sure about this, 'kay?", he said playfully, following it with a quick kiss of assurance.

"I-I-I l-lo-love", Kyo stammered, but words were choked in his throat, making him frustrated.

"Don't put such an effort, Kyo. I don't need, not _yet_", Yuki smiled again, which, he realized pleasantly, was turning into a natural habit thanks to Kyo, putting his fingers above Kyo's soft lips.

"ButIwantto (but I want to)", he tried to say, "I feel it too..." he finally mumbled when Yuki removed his fingers a little bit shocked.

"Wow, do you feel it? I mean, in your heart?" He asked with tears of joy forming in his purplish grey eyes, rolling through his face, while resting his hand in Kyo's chest, close to his heart.

"I feel it", Kyo answered, and his tone was sincere, Yuki could tell and more tears were falling between their bodies.

"That's enough for me", he said closing the distance to kiss Kyo, grateful for his feelings about him.

End of part II


End file.
